


You Can't Cure Pregnancy

by allisondraste



Series: Roses and Thorns [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisondraste/pseuds/allisondraste
Summary: From a Tumblr prompt: How would Alistair react to findin out Amell was pregnant with his child? Would she try to hide it from him or let him know?





	You Can't Cure Pregnancy

It hit her like a brick, the overwhelming tug of nausea that crawled its way from her abdomen to her throat.  She managed to turn over in time so that she became sick on the floor rather than in the bed clothes. She grumbled, dragging herself out of bed to get a damp cloth for her face and another to clean up the mess on the floor. Denial had been her best friend thus far.  She couldn’t be.  There was no way.  However, after spending every morning the past few weeks cleaning up her own sick, and a couple other annoying physical symptoms, she could no longer deny it.  She was pregnant. **  
**

Thank the Maker Alistair always woke up before her.  She was not ready to tell him, because telling him made it tangible.  It made it something she had to feel, and not feeling was the only thing staving off the overwhelming and uncomfortable emotions.  Numbness was holding her together, just as it always had.

Lucia never wanted children, or at least she had never put too much thought into how she felt about the notion.  It was not practical to aspire for motherhood when she lived in the Circle.  Fraternization was frowned upon and mages who had babies had them taken away as soon as they were born.  What kind of parent would want that for a child? Freedom from the Circle was accompanied by the taint of the Grey Wardens that supposedly made child-bearing impossible.  Needless to say, children had never been on her agenda.

The rap of heavy footsteps outside the door indicated that Alistair was coming to wake her, as he usually did.  She she stood, wadded up the soiled linens and tossed them aside just as he entered the room.  

“Oh, you’re already up,” Alistair said, his goofy smile turning into a concerned frown as he approached her, “Are you feeling okay? You look horrible - er I mean you look beautiful as ever, but, well, you know what I mean.”

“I’m fine,” Lucia replied as she fought another wave of nausea, “I’m just feeling a little sick to my stomach this morning. It’s nothing to worry about.”  
  
“You’ve felt that way a lot lately, Luce,” he remarked as he tenderly brushed her damp hair from her face, “Maybe you should see a healer.”

“I don’t think a healer can help me.”

“Listen, I know you learned some healing magic from Wynne, but there are people who specialize in his sort of thing, don’t you think it would be better if -”

“It’s not that,” Lucia interrupted.

“Is it because the healer here in Denerim is a quack? Because I’ve thought that for a while now.”

Lucia shook her head, and sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed.  He was going to fret over her for the rest of the day if she did not offer him an explanation.

“No?” he asked as he sat down beside her on the bed, looking more exasperated than she was used to seeing him, “What is it then?”

“You can’t cure pregnancy, Alistair.”

“I mean, everything has a-” he began before processing what she had said, “Wait. What?”

“I’m pregnant,” Lucia explained, the word heavy and awkward in her mouth, “About 8 weeks, if the nausea and fatigue are any indication.”  She breathed in deeply and turned to meet Alistair’s gaze which she had previously been avoiding by staring a hole in the wall in front of her.  He blinked and shook his head several times, before wrapping his arms around her in a sudden embrace. 

“Maker’s Breath, Lucia, why didn’t you tell me sooner,” he muttered into her shoulder as he held her tightly.   She felt the vibrations of his voice and the wet warmth of his tears against her skin.  She felt the confusing burn of tears forming in her own eyes as she pulled away so that she could look at him.  

“I didn’t want it to be real,”  she confessed, tears beginning to drop onto her cheeks, “There are so many things that could go wrong, so many ways that this could hurt.”   Tears were freely flowing now, something that usually only happened when she was extremely sad or angry, but she was neither.  Why was she crying? What was wrong with her? It felt like - but that couldn’t be true.

Alistair did not say anything, but put his arms around her again to comfort her

“Still, I want this more than I thought I would,” she continued, “I love this stubborn little creature already, and that is terrifying.”


End file.
